


Doctor, Doctor, Give Me the News

by StarTrekkin08



Series: Costume Party [3]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Costume Parties & Masquerades, Cutesy, F/M, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:20:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24794527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTrekkin08/pseuds/StarTrekkin08
Summary: Dr. Chakotay is here to save the day.
Relationships: Chakotay & Kathryn Janeway, Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway
Series: Costume Party [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1793272
Kudos: 22





	Doctor, Doctor, Give Me the News

She couldn't make it to the costume party on the holodeck this time even though she wished she could. Her door chime sounded and she said, "Come in."

Chakotay came over to where she was laying down on the couch.

"I wanted to check and see how were doing."

Kathryn asked, "Did you plan on wearing that costume before today?" She hinted at this twentieth century doctor's costume.

"I'm not telling," he said and smiled as he sat down and patted the blanket on top of her feet. Kathryn gave him a suspicious smile.

"How are you feeling? You had quite a fall."

"My whole right side is sore and my vertigo really threw me for a loop. I don't plan on falling down any more Jefferies tube ladders anytime soon."

Chakotay nodded and said, "Yeah. With a broken arm, rib, knee sprain, and concussion I can understand why."

"You should be at the party," she said.

"It's not the same without you. Plus, I've connected footage of the holodeck to your desktop console. I'll bring it over to the coffee table," Chakotay brought it over from her desk and set it on the table. He fingers played with the console until the holodeck appeared with multiple people in costume.

"Thanks, Chakotay, you know I wish I was there."

"You know, we could have waited until you fully recovered."

She waved off and said, "No, it was all ready to go and I would have just thrown off people's holodeck times and plans."

"I'm glad my _patient_ is following orders and is taking time to recover."

Kathryn smiled and said, "If you want, there is punch you can replicate."

He smiled. "Ahh, but it wouldn't be accurate."

Kathryn furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"The punch was spiked again."

"Ha! Oh!" she laughed and winced a bit. In order for Chakotay to not worry she added, "We can be authentic but of course I don't know what it was spiked with."

"Or we could just have a alcoholic beverage and skip the punch. It is good medicine in certain doses."

"I guess you'll need to get us some prescriptions, _doctor_."

"Would would you like?"

"Surprise me."

Chakotay walked over to the replicator, ordered, and returned with their glasses. He handed her the amber liquid an in his left hand and they clinked glasses.

She tasted it and said, "Good cider."

"It sounded good. So," he shifted his position a bit on the couch, "What were you going to dress up as tonight?"

Kathryn answered, "A scuba diver in a wetsuit."

"Ahh."

"I've been so busy lately I actually didn't have time to get it together. I was going to after our shift but of course there was the vertigo and the fall."

"Maybe next time."

"I'll be something else next time. I like the surprise." Her eyes twinkled.

They watched the costumes and chatted over which ones were best while they finished their dreams.

"We should give awards for best costumes," she said.

"Maybe even for group costumes," Chakotay said took her empty glass and his to recycle them. As he was walked back she rotated herself so that she could sit on the couch with her feet on the floor. Kathryn let out a cry as she did so and she hunched over. Chakotay hurried his steps to her. "It hurts?"

She nodded. 

"Did the doctor give you an analgesic?" She nodded and pointed to the hypospray sitting on her armchair. Chakotay brought it back and pressed it to her neck, releasing its hiss. Kathryn let out a sigh of relief.

"Better?"

"Yes, but I'm still sore."

"Which part hurts the most?"

"My rib. Here," Kathryn pointed.

"I know of some ancient medicine that is known to help?"

"From twentieth century medicine or from your tribe?"

"It's actually commonly used in many time frames and societies."

"What is it?"

"I'll administer it."

Chakotay leaned down a pressed a kiss to her rib. Kathryn grew quite red in the face.

"Which part hurts second?" he said as if he was a real doctor.

"I...uh..my arm."

He planted a kiss on her arm.

"Where next?"

Kathryn pointed to the top of her head. She could feel him draw in the scent of her hair as he planted a kiss there.

"Anywhere else?"

She gulped and hesitated in answering.

Chakotay said, "I guess it's the larynx, then," and kissed her neck.

"I think this hurts," Kathryn pointed to her lips.

"I see. I'll make it feel better."

With that, he took her face into his hands and kissed her mouth more than any other body part.

**Author's Note:**

> Feeling an Indiana Jones and the Ark of the Covenant vibe? ;)
> 
> By the way, I'm planning a Indiana Jones and I'm starting Vertigo AU story with these two in the future. 
> 
> Written 5/10/2020.
> 
> I don't own rights to Voyager.


End file.
